Television programs, live sports, and other media content are delivered to consumers from broadcast and cable networks through broadcast affiliate and multichannel video programming distributor (MVPD) endpoints. The broadcast and cable networks choose the various versions of the media content to be delivered to the affiliate and/or MVPD based on time zones, market clearances, regionalization, or other criteria. The broadcast and cable networks are required to choose transport paths to ensure the media content arrives concurrently and efficiently. Therefore, the broadcast and cable networks must process a wide variety of data, ranging from regional commercial scheduling, time zone delays, sport clearances, and transport path health, to name a few, before the media content is delivered to affiliates or MVPDs.
Traditionally, broadcast automation systems rely on the output of a traffic system to provide information necessary to generate program playlists. These program playlists are typically translated into the broadcast automation system's proprietary playlist file format, and then loaded into the broadcast automation system to generate the respective content feed for the affiliate or MVPD. However, this is reliant on manual processes and creates generalized content feeds, which must later be matched to correct affiliate or MVPD recipients. Thus, specific changes to content feeds require continual adjustment to affiliate and MVPD endpoints or require continual adjustments in order for affiliate and MVPD end points to receive these feeds.